godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheWarrior29/Mothra Leo vs. Gigan
Hello wiki users, I am Ethan.walling.33 In my second blog post i will pit two monsters that never met each other,but could have, against each other. Mothra Leo Abilities: Larval Stagehttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#Larval_Stage *Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. *Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. *Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. *Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. Imago Stagehttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#Imago_Stage *Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. *Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from chest. *Mothra Leo able to break apart into billions of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. *Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. *Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. Rainbow Mothrahttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#Rainbow_Mothra_2 *Rainbow Mothra fires a Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead *Rainbow Mothra emits energy bolts from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. *Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Rainbow Mothra emits a reflective green powder from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra emits a pressure field. *Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. *Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. *Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. *Rainbow Mothra fires rainbow buster. *Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. Aqua Mothrahttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#Aqua_Mothra_2 *Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. *Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. *Aqua Mothra enables flight. *Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. *Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. *Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. *Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. *Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or LightSpeed Mothra. LightSpeed Mothrahttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#LightSpeed_MothraLightspeed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. *Lightspeed Mothra is able to travel through time. *Lightspeed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. Armor Mothrahttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Mothra_Leo#Armor_Mothra_2 *Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. *Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. *Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser. *Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. *Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. *Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. Gigan Abilities: Hooked Appendageshttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Hooked_Appendages Gigan's forelimbs sport a pair of large metal hooks in place of hands which he can use these to batter and stab an opponent. In his appearance on the television series Zone Fighter, the tips of the hooks can release an explosive charge on contact with an enemy. In Godzilla: Final Wars, instead of hooks Gigan's forearms ended in scythe like blades, the undersides of which were each equipped with dual grappling hooks which Gigan could use to bind an enemy and then drag them straight into his buzzsaw. Following his initial defeat by the recently awakened Godzilla, the blades were replaced with double-pronged chainsaws. Antigravity Flighthttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Antigravity_Flight Gigan's AnatomyGigan is capable of flying at speeds of up to Mach 3 while in Earth's atmosphere. However, in the realm of space, the cybernetic assassin Gigan is capable of flight at speeds of Mach 400 by encasing himself in a diamond.This normally assists in interstellar travel and is utilized very little, if at all, during battle situations. When it is used in battle, however, Gigan will often use it to engage in aerial slams to continuously topple his opponents without giving them a chance to counter, or even get up. Oddly enough, Gigan lacks his flying ability in the Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed video games, though he is clearly seen flying in the opening cinema sequence of Save the Earth. Another mode of movement that Gigan utilizes is his teleportation ability, only seen in the video games. Buzzsawhttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Buzzsaw Gigan has a buzzsaw built into his abdominal area made of an unknown alien alloy; granting it considerable durability and sharpness. In his first appearance, Gigan's saw was able to draw blood on both Godzilla and Anguirus. In Final Wars it was even able to lacerate the hull of the Gotengo. A favored tactic of Gigan is to use his powers of flight along with his buzzsaw in hit and run attacks, slashing his opponent as he races by them. Laserhttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Laser In addition to his melee weapons, Showa era Gigan was depicted as having an beam aperture set into his forehead just above his visor. Official art would frequently depict him as firing a laser from this device although he was never shown to actually do so on film (possibly a result of budget limits/cutbacks and/or lack of time; the illustrations could also have been done for effect). However, in a battle sequence for Godzilla vs. Gigan, after Godzilla heaves a rock at Gigan's face, the laser device in Gigan's forehead gives off a quick flash of light, possibly short-circuiting. In video games, Gigan's laser was featured in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters for the NES as well as later being used in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed. According to the info located on the back of Gigan's Trendmasters collectible card, Gigan's forehead laser is actually an atomic energy weapon, similar to Godzilla's own nuclear breath. http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101214182960/godzilla/images/f/f1/Gigan_3.JPGIn Godzilla: Final Wars, Gigan's laser blast was finally revealed on screen, though it had been heavily altered from the original concept. Rather than being fired from a forehead laser device (the aperture had been replaced with a non-faceted ruby gem), it was instead fired from Gigan's eye itself. It also was no longer a traditional laser, but a large energy blast that-in a manner similar to a cluster bomb-would split into smaller explosive bolts of energy upon entering close range of a target, saturating the target in multiple hits simultaneously. The eye beam has been officially titled the "Cluster Light Beam", and while featured in the video games, unlike its film counterpart the beam scatters the instant it leaves Gigan's eye, has a limited range, and is referred to as "Shotgun Blast". Flamethrowerhttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Flamethrower In the video game Godzilla: Battle Legends and the Godzilla arcade game, Gigan has the ability to spew flames from his mouth. Also, it has been mentioned in Godzilla Movie Studio Tour that this ability is a normal ability Gigan has always had. Miscellaneoushttp://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Gigan#Miscellaneous After being repaired and upgraded following his initial fight with Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars, Gigan displayed the ability to fire guided razor discs from two hidden slots in his upper torso which were able to boomerang back for a second attempt if they initially missed their target. Doing so however is risky as if they missed the target once again, Gigan would find himself right in the path of his own attack; which ultimately was what killed him. Gigan was also able to use his scorpion-like tail to aid him in melee combat. So who do you think would win? Let me know in the comments section below. Category:Blog posts